Alanna's Baby
by Blue Mariah
Summary: Alanna discovers she is pregnant. CHAPTER 7 IS FINALLY POSTED!!! Ah, will she tell him this chapter, or am I just messing with your minds? You’ll have to read to see.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce and I am making no profit out of this.  
  
A/N: Set during The Woman Who Rides Like a Man, a few of weeks after Jon and Alanna fight and Jon returns to Corus. This, obviously, is not going to match up with the other books.  
  
Alanna's Baby by Blue Mariah  
  
Chapter 1 - Nausea  
  
Alanna felt the wave of nausea sweep over her. She ran, hiding behind her tent to throw up. As she washed her face afterwards, still feeling seedy, another wave swept over her: a wave of fear. She'd been sick several times in the last weeks. She thought further. When was the last time she'd had her monthly cycle? More than a month that was for sure. The red head frowned. She couldn't be, could she? A gaping chasm opened before her as she remembered one day in particular during his highness's recent visit. The chain which held her charms had broken and dropped off unnoticed. She hadn't realised until the next day when she'd found it on the sandy floor of the tent.  
  
Nausea swept over her again, and she ducked quickly behind the tent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two days later Alanna was mounted on Moonlight, farewelling her tribe.  
  
Halef Seif looked at her sadly.  
  
"Why is it that you must leave, woman who rides like a man, and why with such haste?  
  
Alanna swallowed uncomfortably. She hating having to lie to her tribe. But she had to know for certain, and she dreaded to think how the proper Bazhire would react if her worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"I have to go and see an old friend." She told Half Seif, looking at him seriously. "I'll return if I can. Besides you have Kara and Kourrem now. You don't need me."  
  
"It is true that we have two very fine shawomen, but you know you are always welcome here, but," he nodded. "if you feel you must leave, we cannot prevent you." She smiled to him.  
  
Coram waited behind her, smiling softly. Alanna smiled bravely, watching her tribe waiting to see her off. She wave, and they rode away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You've been vomiting?" asked Mistress Cooper.  
  
"Yes." Said Alanna.  
  
"And you've missed your monthly cycle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And pregnancy charm?"  
  
"The chain broke."  
  
"Well, my girl, there seems to be very little doubt."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The older woman nodded, looking at Alanna carefully. Mistress Cooper gave her a few minutes, watching the young woman as the news sunk in.  
  
"Alanna, this doesn't have to be a bad thing." She said, taking her hand. "I know it wasn't planned and wasn't expected. And that it doesn't exactly go with being a roaming female knight. But motherhood is a wonderful thing."  
  
"I just need some time to think at he moment." Said Alanna, staring dully at the opposite wall.  
  
Mistress Cooper leaned on the door as she showed the redhead out into the street. "Thankyou." Said Alanna.  
  
"You come back and talk to me about this, won't you?"  
  
"Yes." Alanna nodded, gave Mistress cooper one last look and wandered away into the crowd.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna roamed the city all day, careful to avoid seeing anyone she knew, while her emotions swung wildly from fear to anger. Damn Jonathan!  
  
Mithros, what am I going to do? She thought. I'm pregnant with the kingdom's heir's child, I'm a disgraced female knight, Jon isn't talking to me, I've already refused to marry him and I don't know what to do.  
  
George. The thought floated to the surface of her mind. She could rely on George, a true friend, despite anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was late when she arrived at the dancing dove. She entered the bustling tavern, pushing between the crowd. Solom waved to her from the bar and point to the fire place where George would be sitting. She shoved the last of the crowd out of her way, earning a disgruntled look from a buxom redhead. She caught sight of George sitting, laughing by the fire. She grinned, already feeling better. She looked again. Who was that with him? Her stomach sank. Jonathan. Just as she thought that they both looked up. George's eyes lit up and he smiled, beckoning her forward. Jon looked shocked momentarily, and scowled coldly at her angrily. George looked from Alanna to Jon. He said something to Jon she couldn't hear, and walked over to her. She smiled nervously at George.  
  
"Hello there lass." She looked nervously over at Jon who was approaching with a stony expression on his face.  
  
"Lady Alanna." He said stiffly, bowing almost imperceptibly. She blushed, thinking she had heard a certain sarcastic emphasis on 'lady'. Jon pushed past, leaving the dancing dove. She turned back to George who smiled kindly and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him desperately, needing something to hold onto. She cried softly into her friend's shoulder. When he realised she was crying he pulled away, looking into her damp face as she smeared her tears away.  
  
"Alanna?" he asked worriedly. "I knew you'd fought, but I ne'er supposed it was this bad."  
  
"Oh George." He held her again for a moment and then lead her away to his rooms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna sat, wiping her tearstained face and drinking mulled wine gratefully in George's rooms. She looked into George's worried face and swallowed hard.  
  
"He's told you that we fought?" George nodded.  
  
"He may've mentioned it. Made it sound like your temper got the better of ye - but I knew better." He grinned, and she smiled back weekly.  
  
"We fought, because-" suddenly she felt uncomfortable, remembering Jon's words on that occasion. "I've seen how he looks at you." he's said of George. Remembering this she didn't feel like telling her friend that Jon had asked her to marry him. Goddess, she thought, hearing I'm pregnant is going to be shock enough.  
  
"Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is…" she trailed off staring at the floor.  
  
"Lass?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She looked up, chewing her bottom lip worriedly.  
  
"I'm pregnant." George's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Jon's chi…" he managed to say, before he trailed off, looking stunned, and rubbing his hand across his forehead.  
  
"I know." She said, indicating his astonishment. He looked up, and she thought, perhaps, she could see traces of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, lass." He hugged her tightly, wrapping her in his arms as if he'd never let go. Alanna let the tears fall again, crying with exhaustion after the emotion of the day. She hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here for me George."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how did you like it? I'm not sure if it's going to be A/J or A/G yet - but I intent to continue. Please, please, please review - or feel free to email me (skysong91@hotmail.com) - I love reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2 (imaginative I know)

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora, you know the drill.  
  
Hey guys –  
  
Reviews -Whow! I can't believe how many reviews there's been. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! It means so much too me. I love you all!  
  
Anyway, what's with all the assuming this is a A/G fic – if you've read my other fic you'll see I'm inclined to Jon (as are reviews here by a small margin)–so I think it's heading that way. Sorry to all the A/G shippers - but I won't just cut George out - he will be in there, and I won't just be cruel to him. (I don't dislike George, he's a great character, but I like Jon better.)  
  
Incidentally, I do have another Alanna fic - and I'd really appreciate it if people would read/review that too?  
  
Also: Thankyou Aer, I'll tell Alanna no more drinking!  
  
And now, without further ado, Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2 –  
  
Alanna stayed with George for the next week. She was quiet and subdued, still coming to terms with the situation.  
  
George ventured into her room late one morning with breakfast balanced carefully on the tray he had taken from the maid outside the door.  
  
He sat on the side of the bed, watching her peacefully sleeping face. He chuckled softly to himself and reached out to stroke her cheek. She stirred, and opened her eyes, smiling.  
  
George handed the tray over.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning." Alanna yawned, covering her mouth with a hand.  
  
There was a worried knock at the door.  
  
"Come," called George. Solom poked a worried face around the door.  
  
"Ye've got a visitor. Downstairs." George caught the tension in his voice.  
  
"Wait here." he said to Alanna, and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Alanna, never one to follow orders, waited a few minutes, moved the tray aside and ventured out into the corridor.  
  
She crouched at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation below.  
  
* * *  
  
George walked casually down the stairs and found a sullen Jonathan waiting for him by the bar.  
  
"Jonathan." Said George.  
  
"Why's she here?" asked Jon, furiously. "Has she come to embarrass me?" he asked, before he hurried on without waiting for an answer. "Well, you can tell that woman, that there's plenty here who do want to take my proposal seriously."  
  
George looked stunned.  
  
"Ye asked her…?" he asked, completely flummoxed. Jon was still fuming.  
  
"Tell her most righteous ladyship, that I have no wish to see her. She can go back to her dessert or marry you for all I care!"  
  
Jon walked furiously towards the door.  
  
"Jon." George called from behind him. "I think you'd better talk to Alanna herself. Whatever happened between you two." He turned quietly and walked away, as Jon watched. He stared towards the staircase for a minute, shook his head and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna from the second story watched Jon as he strode away through the city, her face showing that she was quite as angry as him. Tears pricked her eyes. She wiped at them angrily, hating Jonathan.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later George returned from conducting certain 'business' around the city to find Alanna's room empty and Faithful asleep on her bed. He searched the Dancing Dove, worried Alanna had got herself into some sort of trouble, and arrived back in her room.  
  
Faithful woke and stretched delicately.  
  
"She's perfectly safe." He said, nonchalantly licking his paw. "She's gone to talk with Jonathan."  
  
"Has she?" asked George, surprised.  
  
"Well, she doesn't know that, or won't admit it, but she has." George looked shortly at the cat, shook his head and left. Faithful gave his paw a final lick and curled once again into a sleepy circle on the blanket.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna stood outside the palace, looking up at the tallest towers and remembering her life here.  
  
She fumed slightly inside. She was still angry with Jonathan, especially after that display this morning. It had suddenly hit her after Jonathan's visit. How dare he? He was acting like a spoilt brat, certainly not someone who could rule a country, or be fit to be the Voice. He was acting like he was the one who was wronged, and he wasn't even in awful the situation she was.  
  
She kept telling herself that she was only going to the palace to see Myles, but she wasn't sure that was completely true.  
  
"Of course it's true," she thought. "Why would I want to see that stuck up, difficult, infuriating, arrogant man!"  
  
She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, not really wanting to be noticed by the palace population at large. She was wearing a dress, hoping it would add to her disguise. She entered through the stable yards and walked swiftly through corridors.  
  
"If anyone does recognise me I'll give them a shock," she thought.  
  
She heard familiar voices around the corner, and there was no doubt who it was. She heard Gary's voice and Raoul's deeper tones and looked frantically around for somewhere to hide. There was no where. She lowered her head and made as if to pass them.  
  
"M'lady?" Gary asked, bowing. She stopped and curtsied, blushing red under her cloak, but refusing to show too much of her face.  
  
"Can I help you? I don't believe we've had the pleasure." Said Gary. Alanna nearly laughed out loud. How many times had she seen these two use this same ploy on the court beauties? She kept her head downward.  
  
"No, thank-you sirs," she curtsied and made to continue down the corridor. Gary and Raoul shrugged and continued. She walked slowly away, not wanting to seem too eager. Raoul suddenly paused.  
  
"Hang on." He said. "Her voice…was awfully familiar." Gary turned to look at Alanna, who was caught looking back at them. Gary made an odd spluttering sound and Raoul turned as well.  
  
"Alan…a?" he asked incredulously. Gary let out a great whoop and ran towards her, sweeping her up in his arms and twirling her around before kissing her firmly on the cheek. She looked up bemusedly. Raoul hung back, grinning, but looking amazed.  
  
"Alanna." Said Gary, gasping. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Alanna smiled, not able to help herself.  
  
"How are you?" asked Gary.  
  
"I'm…fine." She said, laughing. Raoul stepped forward and hugged her awkwardly.  
  
"Alan, I mean Alanna…this is so strange." He blushed. "And…the dress, and all."  
  
Alanna leant forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's still me." She whispered as she leaned back  
  
Gary shook his head, looking at her clothing.  
  
"It's very odd," he admitted, "And I even knew before everyone else. Anyway, we can't stand around in a corridor catching up. Come and have a drink with us."  
  
Alanna was swept along by the two big, incredulous knights, quite unable to escape, even if she wanted to.  
  
* * *  
  
That's it for now - but hopefully the next chapter will be soon (I've been busy with school and other things like that that get in the way of serious fanfiction)  
  
Please review! (Or email me, I love to hear from people) And thankyou once again to everyone who has already reviewed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the genius-type imagination of Tamora Pierce  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thankyou all soooooooo much - I can't believe how many reviews this has. Do you guys realise this two chapter fic has more reviews than my six chapter fic! Wow - thankyou all again - your reviews means so much to me!  
  
Here is chapter 3 (and is a bit longer than usual)- But wait, there's more - I've been on a little writing spree and have most of chapter 4 written so expect that soon, either Saturday or Sunday. This chapter is a little ponderous, but be prepared for lots of action next chapter!  
  
Other notes:  
  
- Yes, I know Alanna shouldn't be drinking - and will try to stop her, but don't go all hysterical on me because I think the discovery that alcohol is bad for pregnant women is rather recent.  
  
- Thankyou all again!  
  
Alanna's Baby By Blue Mariah  
  
Chapter 3 - Back to the Palace  
  
They found a quiet room and Gary ordered some food and drink. Alanna looked around her. It was really quite strange to come back to the palace, openly as a lady knight this time, but with another secret to conceal. She felt slightly guilty, almost as if, in keeping her secret, she was lying about who she was, again.  
  
Gary couldn't keep the grin off his face.  
  
"So how was the desert?" the pair watched her avidly.  
  
"It was…" she struggled for words, but Gary cut her off.  
  
"I take it you've made up with Jon?" she floundered, caught off guard by the sudden question. She wondered how much Gary actually knew. "He was furious when he came back."  
  
Raoul was looking at her confusion curiously.  
  
"The desert was great." She recovered hastily. "Warm." She smiled. "But it's good to be back."  
  
"Why have you come back?" asked Raoul.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gary burst in again. "This is incredible! Just wait until people know you're back. The lady knight of Tortall!"  
  
Alanna grinned a little, inescapably cheered by Gary's buoyant attitude. She felt an odd pull at the pit of her stomach though, and a little voice that reminded her that things were quite different from how Gary perceived them.  
  
"Does Jon know you're back…of course he does. When did you get back?"  
  
"Ah, a week ago." She stammered.  
  
"A week, where have you been? Why no triumphant return?" Gary exclaimed.  
  
"I though people mightn't be so pleased to see me."  
  
"What?" asked Raoul. "What a stupid thing to think! We're overjoyed."  
  
She smiled slightly. It was amazing to have these two back again. Somehow she felt everything might just be alright.  
  
* * *  
  
Jon was walking angrilyalong the corridor, thinking about that morning, when he heard his two friends voices raised in excitement. He put his ear to the door and listened for a moment to the laughter and loud voices. He could hear a female voice, interposing the deep tones of his friends. He listened for a moment, unable to hear the words, but trying to guess from the voices which court lovely those two were talking to, but was unable to guess. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Smiling, he opened the door. Gary and Raoul looked up, grinning at him. The woman was facing away from him, dressed in lilac with flaming red hair. He smiled at his friends. The woman turned at the sound of the door.  
  
He stood stock still as he realised who the woman was. Alanna froze as well. Gary and Raoul looked between the two with confused looks on their grinning faces.  
  
"Look who's here, Jon." Said Gary. Silence ensued and soon the two knights realised something wasn't right, smiles fading slowly from their faces.  
  
"Alanna." Said Jonathan stiffly.  
  
"Jonathan." Alanna replied.  
  
"What exactly is going on here?" asked Gary. "this isn't like you two. Haven't had a lover's tiff have you?" he asked jokingly. From the stony glances he realised that he had hit far too close to the mark.  
  
"Oh." He said quietly. "I, ah, didn't realise that…"  
  
"So you've decided you'd rather one of these two, is that it?"  
  
"What? Jonathan-"  
  
"Didn't you want George either? Or are you just spreading you wings, having a go at being the court floozy, sneaking around under my nose?!"  
  
"Jonathan!" Alanna was outraged. Jon walked towards her, threateningly, his face as dark as thunder  
  
"I don't know why you bothered coming back," he growled. "Did you expect me to fall at your feet, asking for forgiveness, Lady Knight?"  
  
"I never did Jon, I know you're far to arrogant to admit when you're wrong!" she snapped, standing.  
  
"Come on, Gary." Said Raoul. "I think we'd better leave these two alone." They rose and headed for the door.  
  
"There's no need, Raoul. I can see his royal highness doesn't want me here, and has so far forgotten himself to even be civil to a lady." Said Alanna stingingly.  
  
"Lady," scoffed Jonathan quietly.  
  
Alanna felt tears sting her eyes, and she ran from the room.  
  
Gary and Raoul stared accusingly at the prince.  
  
"What?" Jonathan growled.  
  
"Well, Jon," began Gary.  
  
"I know you'll take her side," spat out Jonathan. "She's been in here flirting with you both!" Jon made to storm angrily out of the room, but Gary grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Look, we didn't realise there was anything between you two, and Alanna's just been in her catching up with two old friends. Neither of us think of her like that, and you two would be better to talk calmly than shouting abuse at each other. If it's important enough to make you that angry, it's important enough to worry about fixing."  
  
Jon stared stonily at his cousin.  
  
"Take your hand off me." He said coldly. Gary looked despairingly at him, and removed his hand. Jonathan gave them both a final look which indicated exactly what he thought of them and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna walked through the palace, determined to talk with Myles, no matter what happened with Jonathan. Her first instinct had been to run immediately out of the palace, but then she remembered her original intention in visiting the palace.  
  
Eventually she found the old knight in a class room, teaching a group of young pages. She knocked tentatively at the door.  
  
"Come." Instructed Myles' gruff voice from inside. She opened the door and smiled around it shyly. Every pair of eyes in the classroom was on her. Myles was at the front of the class, a sheaf of papers held in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Alanna!" he exclaimed in amazement. He looked from her to his class for a moment.  
  
"Off you go then." He said eventually. "Do the work I set you, and don't make nuisances of yourselves."  
  
Alanna stood aside as the torrent of pages rushed from the room. She heard voices raised in the crowd.  
  
"That's the lady knight isn't it?"  
  
"The Lioness!"  
  
Several of the boys stopped to stare at her as they passed.  
  
"Along with you!" snapped Myles, pushing the last few out the door.  
  
When the awe-struck pages had disappeared Myles embraced her, and drew out a chair, beaconing her to sit. She sat, looking around her own old class room, remembering the many hours she had spent there.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you." said Myles, looking at her seriously.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too." Myles looked at her meaningfully.  
  
"Is there a particular reason you're here?"  
  
"No, just…" she hesitated, looking into his face, and remembering how hard it was to lie to Myles. "Yes," she conceded.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." He assured. "But remember I'm here to help if you need it. Are we battling evil sorcerer or thwarting plots against the throne?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, "It's something a little more complicated."  
  
"Ah." Said Myles knowingly. "Jonathan." Her face darkened, remembering the scene earlier.  
  
"Yes," she admitted.  
  
"He's been as dark as thunder since we arrived home - Mithros, since we left you!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Said Alanna, darkly. "He's unbelievable!" she raged. She clenched her fists, glowering.  
  
Myles looked dangerously close to laughing and she rounded on him.  
  
"Why are you laughing, you're supposed to be on my side." She pouted, glaring angrily at Myles  
  
"I am." Myles assured. "He's a proud one, Alanna, and so are you." said Myles gently. "All you can do is hope to teach each other humility."  
  
"Well thankyou very much." retorted Alanna, looking a little peeved, but knowing she was hearing the truth.  
  
"You forget, I've seen you together so much, even if it's never been exactly candid. And I know how much you care about each other. Don't let your pride tear you apart."  
  
"Will you give Jonathan this talk?" asked Alanna, grinning.  
  
"You think I haven't already?" asked Myles, leaning towards her conspiratorially.  
  
She laughed a little, and the old knight quickly joined in. Alanna grew serious again.  
  
"There's more complications than you know, Myles. I don't know what to do. He doesn't seem to want anything to do with me. What am I going to do?" Alanna looked suddenly depressed.  
  
"That's a question only you can answer. Maybe you two should just put…whatever happened in the desert behind you and talk about what you're going to do."  
  
Alanna looked pensive. She hugged Myles  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Please, please, please take the time to write me a review - I love hearing what you guys think!  
  
Next chapter - very exciting - sword fights and all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna's Baby by Blue Mariah  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tamora Pierce, (except Sarah and the Fanclub, but they're still fairly irrelevant)  
  
A/N: Here, as promised is chapter 4 (another longish chapter I might say - by my standards anyway). I have a slight amendment to the promise made at the end of the last chapter - it's not a sword fight, exactly, but a sort of dagger fight. But if everyone feels cheated and wants a sword fight I'll try very hard to have one next chapter.  
  
This chapter: Dagger fights, a reconciliation, perhaps?, more of Gary and Raoul, Faithful gets a few lines too, and the first appearance of the Lioness Fanclub!  
  
Thankyou to all my darling reviewers, especially the regular ones. I literally grin for *days* after posting because I'm so excited by the reviews!  
  
And without further ado:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alanna left the palace as darkness was falling. She had spend a restful afternoon with Myles, forgetting for a while her worries and simply enjoying herself with her old teacher.  
  
She smiled, feeling peaceful for the first time since coming to Corus.  
  
She walked back through the city sunk deeply in thought: a dangerous thing to do in Corus at dusk. A dark figure skulked in the shadows of a building, watching her as she passed. More figures watched from the roof. She passed them all oblivious.  
  
She was suddenly grabbed from behind, a knife point pressed into her throat.  
  
"This is no place for a noble lady." Commented a rough voice in her ear. She sprang swiftly from her reverie into the alertness of a battle situation. She held herself stiffly in his grasp, knowing her legs were hampered by the billowing skirts.  
  
"Mithros, who'd be a lady!" she wondered briefly.  
  
"Just hand over you money purse, m'lady, and you'll come to nee harm." She positioned herself slightly and drove her elbow back into her assailant's stomach. Shocked, he released her, doubling up and clutching his stomach. She swirled and tried to kick out in the skirt - a mistake, she discovered. The kick was virtually ineffectual in the long skirts, and her attacker was recovering fast.  
  
She swept the ground with her eyes, looking for the knife which he had dropped. She saw it just as she heard the others dropping from the roof tops and running footsteps behind her. She was functioning on automatic, noting the number of attackers and their positions as she planned her own attack. The odds were not on her side: there were at least three on the roof and the running footsteps meant five to one. She swooped on the knife and turned to greet the maker of the footsteps. She turned, preparing to stab her attacker before he had time to attack her. His face caught her eye as she turned, a strong jaw line, blue eyes and coal black hair: Jonathan. She faltered, then turned back to the real attackers. Jonathan caught her eye as they moved into position; back to back, protecting each other once again.  
  
Alanna focused on her the fallen attacker who was quickly rising to his feet. Behind her Jonathan was keeping the others at bay with wide sweeps of his sword. The first attacker drew another knife and swore as he launched himself at her. She sidestepped his lunge and caught hold of his arm, bringing her own knife up under his rib cage. He fell and she turned to help Jonathan. She noted one attacker on the ground, a growing stain covering his torso. Jonathan was fighting the other attacker. She looked around quickly, remembering there had been four men. The fourth attacker was skulking in the shadows, waiting until Jonathan's back was turned to launch himself in to the fray. She yelled and ran towards him, wishing she had her sword. The attacker, caught off guard by her yell turned, and she lashed out quickly, slicing the blade down his right side and catching him off balance a moment later with a punch to the jaw. He stumbled backwards into an alley and quickly fled. Turning she found Jonathan alone, sword still in hand, a trickle of blood running down his temple. She swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Thanks." She said gruffly. He smiled slightly  
  
"Thankyou." he snorted "Still protecting my back, huh?"  
  
"I guess so." Her eyes flicked to the small cut above his brow. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." He said gently. "You?"  
  
She nodded. They seemed to be talking about more than the fight.  
  
"I'm…"he paused. "I'm glad you've come back."  
  
"You certainly haven't been acting that way. Were you following me?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He looked a little embarrassed. "A bit." She was about to respond indignantly, but she quickly bit her tongue, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't turned up.  
  
"You could have taken them." He commented, as if reading her thoughts. She smiled.  
  
"I'd better walk you the rest of the way." Alanna frowned, but grudgingly agreed.  
  
They walked in silence, two dark figures in the dark city. Jonathan glanced sideways at Alanna, who kept her eyes firmly on the alley ahead of them.  
  
Jonathan paused a block from the Dancing Dove, turning to face Alanna.  
  
"I'm…" he looked into her eyes, raising her face with a trembling hand to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry." He said with obvious effort. Alanna felt choked with emotion. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Jonathan watched her worriedly. She wiped at her eye, embarrassed to be crying. She looked up and caught his worried look. She laughed in relief, flinging her arms around Jonathan's neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thankyou." she snuffled into his shoulder. He held her tightly and she clung to him.  
  
"You'd better go in. These streets aren't the safest place to be." Said Jon when she relinquished her grip. She grinned, still a little teary. Jon wiped an imaginary tear from her check and turned to go. She watched as Jonathan disappeared into the darkness before she walked inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The tavern was crowded, and she slipped quietly through the crowd, drawing as little attention as she could. She slipped into George's small upstairs dining room, in search of some food, where she found George pacing worriedly.  
  
"Alanna." He hurried over to her. "I was getting worried." He caught sight of a blood stain on the silk of her dress and his eyes widened.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I was attacked. In an alley. It was my own fault, I wasn't paying attention. And dresses aren't the best thing for fighting in." George narrowed his eyes.  
  
"My people?" he asked. Alanna had a feeling the attackers who had got away would be regretting it if they were George's people. And even if they weren't  
  
"I don't know." She considered, wrinkling her brow. "I didn't know them, but I haven't been in Corus for a while."  
  
"How many?" asked George.  
  
"Five, no four. We killed two of them, the other two ran."  
  
"I'll look into it." said George ominously. Alanna wiped a strand of hair away from her face, looking tired.  
  
"I'd better go and wash."  
  
"Do you want some food?" he asked, looking her over critically.  
  
"Yes, thankyou." George nodded.  
  
"I'll have Sarah bring it along to you in bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How was Jon?" George asked as she made her way to the door. She knew those shrewd eyes hadn't missed anything. She turned smiling.  
  
"Good." She said. "I think thing are better." She smiled with hope and light in her face, and George watched her tenderly as she walked along the corridor to the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna emersed herself in the warm soapy water. The bath tub was cramped and small, but the hot, scented water was absolute heaven. She sat and gazed wonderingly at her own stomach, wondering what was going on in there. It was amazing to think that a baby was growing inside her.  
  
"How am I going to manage to be a mother?" She worried to Faithful. "I can't look after a baby - I don't know anything about babies!"  
  
You can learn, commented Faithful from the edge of the bath where he was fastidiously washing a paw and giving the water a disapproving look.  
  
"But what's going to happen to my adventuring. I can't take a baby on adventures."  
  
If you married Jonathan you probably wouldn't have to. You'd probably never see it - it'd be swamped in nursemaids.  
  
"They wouldn't let me go on adventures."  
  
"Probably not, but you could change that. I have no doubt. You've changed everything else you didn't like about the world." Faithful commented dryly.  
  
Alanna splashed at him and he leapt off the edge of the bath, leaving Alanna to enjoy the caress of the hot water.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Alanna rose late. She dressed and went downstairs to find George and some breakfast. She searched for the thief for some time and eventually went out into the stable yard. A group of youths were hovering cautiously around the entrance. They looked up as she shut the door behind her and walked into the yard, feeling for the dagger which she decided to keep her waist since last night's attack. She watched them curiously. There seemed to be some sort of subdued argument going on. Three of the boys stood back as they pushed forward the fourth who was desperately trying to regain a position as the back of the group. Eventually the boy lost the fight and stalked forward, shooting resentful looks back over his shoulder, and shyly glancing at Alanna in between. Alanna stopped to watch them. She was dressed in plain green skirts and cream brocade bodice over a full sleeved linen shirt, with the knife hanging visibly from a soft belt. She reached for it, but his youth really didn't look very threatening. He reacher her and began to speak.  
  
"Beggin' yer pardon, mistress, but…they's saying all 'round the city that …that the Lioness is here, mistress."  
  
Alanna looked towards the group hovering a little way off.  
  
"Where are you boys from?" she asked, taken aback that she'd attracted any attention.  
  
"Just round about, mistress. We wanted to see the Lioness. They says as she killed a bunch of thieves last night, an' all. Is it true, then?"  
  
"Yes, it's true." Said a voice from behind her. Alanna turned to find that George had appeared behind her. The boy took one look at George and his eyes widened. He tugged his forelock respectfully to them both and headed back to his group.  
  
Alanna turned to glare at George.  
  
"I see ye've got yerself a followin'." Commented George, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Don't be stupid." He said. George grinned, and ducked Alanna's swipe at him.  
  
Alanna went back out tot he stables, meaning to tend to Moonlight. The boys were still loitering excitedly just outside the stable yard, knowing they'd be chased off if they entered. Walking towards her however were two large figures. The boys' eyes were standing out on stalks as these two, obviously knights, strolled casually towards her.  
  
"Alanna!" cried Gary, extending his arms. Alanna grinned at these two, big idiots as they were, she thought affectionately.  
  
There was a scuffling amongst the boys.  
  
"That's her, I tell you!" one of them cried. Gary and Raoul turned.  
  
"What's all this then?" asked Raoul, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, it's obviously her admirers, isn't it." said Gary, grinning at Alanna's obvious discomfiture. She punched him playfully and he groaned and staggered in mock pain.  
  
"So I take it Jon's not going to have you both beheaded for talking to me?" asked Alanna.  
  
"No," said Raoul who'd been looking Moonlight over. "In fact, he send us especially to tell you it's the midwinter ball tomorrow."  
  
"Very contrite." Added Gary to Alanna. "Doesn't know what came over him."  
  
"Although we could think of one or two things.'  
  
"Anyway, his royal highness would be most gracious if you would grace him, and our fair court, with your presence tomorrow evening."  
  
"And sends his humble apologises that he couldn't deliver this invitation in person, but he was detained on state business."  
  
"Have you ever thought of getting a position as a herald, Raoul?"  
  
"No, but you know, I think we'd be rather good at it."  
  
"All we need are the plumes." Agreed Gary. Both of them were doing their very best to look put out by the insult of this errand, and failing miserably, but grinning widely. Alanna laughed at their antics; pleased to have her two large friends back again.  
  
* * *  
  
And I think that's it.  
  
Well, what did you think?  
  
Reviews are like cookies…I don't know why, but it sounded good didn't it? Hang on, I've thought of a reason: they are sweet, and scrumptious, and greatly appreciated. Look on yourselves as the bakers of cookies, and please leave a review.  
  
(I'm listening to the 2nd Moulin Rouge soundtrack, and it's so sad, I'm nearly crying. I don't know if that's an excuse for the bizarre remarks about cookies, but it's better than nothing.)  
  
  
  
Please leave a review/cookie, I really do love reading/eating them!  
  
BM  
  
PS. If you enjoyed this please read my other fic - Old Lovers, Ta. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce (except Madame Straunhill and Emily who are mine for their few meagre lines!)  
  
A/N - Oooooh - it's a new chapter. I wonder what's going to happen this chapter? Hmmmm, well I don't really know so I'd better start writing and find out.  
  
Thankyou for the huge mass of cookies everyone - they were delicious!  
  
A couple of specific notes to reviewers (Sorry if I haven't replied to you here - but be assured your review is appreciated just as much as everyone else's)  
  
Sparkling diamonds:  
  
Yes, the second Moulin Rouge soundtrack is very good - Spectacular, spectacular, no words in the…okay, going to stop singing now.  
  
Starfire:  
  
I am…gasp…not American! Nor am I Canadian…or English for that matter. I'm Australian (and sorry if I'm dispelling anyone's dreams but I don't have a pet kangaroo or live in the bush). And yes, we call them biscuits too, but I know to an American a biscuit is sort of like a scone, and I didn't want to confuse people. Also, sorry about the block reference, but I have always imagined Corus around the Dancing Dove to be a labyrinth of smalls streets and alley's leading into each other.  
  
Lady Juliet:  
  
Yes, that was my favourite chapter too!  
  
Calicat:  
  
What twist were you referring to - I haven't consciously twisted anything. Hmmm.  
  
Lady Lucy A/J Forever:  
  
Sorry about making Jon sound priggish - but he is, sometimes - although still very sexy and romantic!  
  
Aer:  
  
Alanna became Myles's heir in The Girl Who Rides Like A Man, before he and Jon returned to Corus - I'm just running on the assumption that the same thing happened before this fic.  
  
Kalle:  
  
Perhaps outwardly people were supposed to be virgins when they married - but I very seriously doubt that that was always the case And don't dismiss Alanna's abilities too quickly - some people would have said she couldn't be a female knight!  
  
Tortall_lioness:  
  
Thankyou for your constructive criticism(I am a strong believer in constructive criticism and am always happy to receive it). I agree - there were a couple of things in that chapter which were a bit out of place. I was looking for a good word to replace floozy but couldn't find one that I liked. Everything else seems so harsh (harlot, strumpet - and no way are we going as far as whore!) If anyone can think of something I'll write an amendment.  
  
Thankyou once again to absolutely everyone who's reviewed!  
  
Alanna's Baby by Blue Mariah  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alanna's room at the dove was a scene of chaos. Dresses, tunics, shirts and burnouses had been thrown rapidly from trunks as she searched for something to wear to the ball.  
  
"This isn't like you," commented faithful from his relatively safe perch on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I know." Alanna appeared red faced from a pile of silk and brocade. "But it's not a crime to want to look nice is it?" she asked, glaring at her cat.  
  
"'Course it's not." Said George from the door way, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I was talking to Faithful." She sat down amongst a pile of shirts on her bed.  
  
"Trust that man not to give me any notice. I have nothing to wear."  
  
"There's something I thought I'd never hear you say." Mused George, smiling cheekily. Alanna threw a shirt at him.  
  
"Go and buy a new dress then. It'll be costly, but you should be able to find a dress maker who can do something in time for tomorrow." George grinned at her wickedly, before he finished with the jibe, "If you're that worried 'bout how ye look." And ducked out the door before she had the chance to throw anything else at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna looked worriedly through the window of the most prestigious dressmakers' in the city, where she had been directed by Mistress Cooper. She swallowed hard, feeling like she was about to go into battle, and pushed open the door.  
  
"Tomorrow evening, m'lady?" asked the demure dressmaker's assistant in surprise, after Alanna had explained her situation.  
  
"Yes," Alanna grimaced. "I know it's very short notice, but it's for the midwinter ball."  
  
"Yes, m'lady, just a moment." She disappeared behind some curtains for a while. Alanna looked distractedly around the shop. She wandered over to a shelf, admiring a role of pale green material.  
  
"That colour would suit you well, Lady Alanna." Said a crisp voice behind her  
  
Alanna spun quickly. She looked at the head dressmaker who had appeared from behind the curtain.  
  
"Thankyou. How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I've heard some rumours, and when a noble born lady with violet eyes and red hair comes in wanting a dress in a hurry there's only so many conclusions one can come to." The stern looking lady smiled, tightly. She spoke with an educated accent and looked Alanna over as she spoke.  
  
"We can make your dress, Lady Alanna."  
  
"Thankyou." Alanna smiled in relief.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" asked the severe dress maker.  
  
"I really don't know, Madame…?"  
  
"Straunhill." She smiled again. "Emily?" she called her assistant who appeared, imp-like, at the calling of her name.  
  
"Madame?"  
  
"Come and help me fit Lady Alanna."  
  
Alanna allowed herself to be pushed, prodded and measured. The two dressmakers worked quickly, assembling the measurements for Alanna's gown and then briefly discussing design. A parade of materials were brought before Alanna who was overcome and wished desperately she'd brought Mistress Cooper along too.  
  
"That." suddenly Alanna pointed to a roll of deep purple velvet. She fingered the material.  
  
"Yes," agreed Madame Straunhill. "That'll do nicely. Come along Emily."  
  
Emily bowed Alanna out of the shop, asking her to return the next morning for a fitting."  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna returned exhausted to the Dancing Dove. She looked in at the riotous crowd in the main room, flashed a smile to George and proceeded up to her room. She fell exhausted onto her bed, startling a sleeping Faithful grumpily awake.  
  
"I will have a dress." She said with relief  
  
"Good." Commented Faithful dryly. "Although if I'd told you three months ago that you'd be that pleased at having a dress you would have killed me."  
  
She threw a pillow at her infuriating pet and rolled onto her front, to gaze at her few meagre dresses hanging from the wardrobe door.  
  
"I believe I quite like getting to be a lady now and then." She commented. Her eyes were suddenly caught by a bunch of pale pink roses sitting on a chair by the window.  
  
"What…?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to notice them." Commented faithful, yawing wide and showing a long pink tongue and sharp teeth.  
  
She walked over to the flowers, and picked up the letter that accompanied them. Opening it she read the contents. It was brief.  
  
"A formal apology from your humble servant,  
  
Love Jon"  
  
She drew in her breath, examining the delicate pink petals of the roses. A smile curved her mouth and a tingle of warmth shot through her as she held the letter to her chest.  
  
"Don't go all girlie and cry." Said Faithful.  
  
"No one's ever given me flowers before." She said softly.  
  
"Imagine what you would have done if they had. People are very willing to love you if you give them a chance." He said, nonchalantly licking a paw.  
  
Alanna went to bed, her roses glowing softly in the moonlight, and her precious letter pressed under her pillow  
  
* * *  
  
"It's-" Alanna faltered, gently fingering the soft velvet of the dress in Madam Straunhill's fitting room. It was a flowing creation. The bodice was embroidered in gold with a flowery design and gold lacings up the back. The skirt was full and a soft silk shirt of a luminous white showed under the loose sleeves.  
  
"-Beautiful." She finished.  
  
"Try it on then." Instructed Madame Straunhill. Emily helped Alanna into the dress and turned her to face the mirror. Alanna gasped when she saw her own reflection.  
  
"It's perfect." She assured Madame Straunhill, who fussed around the hem, tugging the skirt into line and straightening the bodice.  
  
"It looks good on you." Emily smiled to Alanna, shyly. "You look beautiful, m'lady." Alanna smiled warmly to the girl, stroking the skirt admiringly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Alanna returned to the Dancing Dove in a haze. George had insisted that she take some of his men with her after the attack. She accepted without fuss, knowing she'd be grateful of help if she should need any.  
  
On returning to the Dove she found Myles sitting with George in the almost deserted tavern.  
  
"Myles." She greeted her adoptive father. "What are you doing here."  
  
"I just…here." he pushed a small package into her hands. "for tonight." He smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"Myles, you shouldn't have."  
  
"I knew you didn't have any jewels…and I thought, well," he waved a hand distractedly at the package. "Open it."  
  
Alanna carefully unwrapped the small box and opened it. Inside were a pair of gold and amethyst earbobs*.  
  
"Thankyou." she embraced him.  
  
"An' this's from me." George pushed forward another box. Inside George's package was a choker made of black velvet ribbon, also trailing an amethyst.  
  
Alanna smiled at them both, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Thankyou both so much." she hugged them both, wiping away tears and laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alanna." George called up the stairs later that night.  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"There's a carriage here for you."  
  
"What?" Alanna hurried down the stairs, frantically trying to fasten an ear bob.  
  
She looked out the front window of the Dove, where a grinning George was similarly staring out into the street.  
  
"Merciful mother!" she exclaimed upon seeing the gilded creation awaiting her. George watched her, noticing the blush creeping over her face, and the pleased look she was trying desperately to hide.  
  
The carriage was an incredible creation of gilded and dark wood. It was drawn by two plumed horses, and accompanied by two uniformed footmen.  
  
George cast his eyes over Alanna's form.  
  
"You look lovely." He said and Alanna blushed still further. Her dress accentuated her slight figure and made her look delicate and womanly and her face was touched delicately with colour. Her hair, which had grown quite long, was trailing down her back, a mass of red and gold in the candle light, and Myles' and George's presents glinted at her throat and ears.  
  
She smiled and hugged George.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. Wish me luck?" she asked  
  
"You won't need it." smiled George, wanting to ask if she intended to tell Jonathan tonight, but keeping silent. Alanna kissed his cheek and went out to be helped into the carriage by a footman. She waved to George and the carriage pulled away.  
  
* * *  
  
(Would I be so cruel to stop here?…Maybe…well, not quite!)  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna grew nervous as she approached the palace, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She swallowed and bit her lip.  
  
The carriage rolled into the Palace courtyard, and she waited for a footman to open the door. The door opened and she stepped down, taking the offered hand of the footman as she did so.  
  
"My lady." Jonathan, smiled into her face as he helped her down. Alanna smiled back as he bowed and kissed her hand delicately, not insensible to the compliment he openly paid her by meeting her personally. He looked up into her eyes and she felt as if her heart had stopped.  
  
"Thankyou." she smiled nervously and he took her arm and lead her up the carpet towards the ballroom.  
  
The palace was a glittering spectacle. Candles floated in shallow dishes of water throughout the garden, turning it to a mass of floating light. Music and light spilled out of the ballroom and down onto the terrace. All around the nobility were dressed up in fine fabrics and rich jewels.  
  
Alanna turned to smile at Jonathan who was watching her, entranced.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"So do you," flustered Alanna. "Well, you know, gallant, or…" Jonathan silenced her with a smile.  
  
"Come and greet my parents and then I want you all to myself for a few minutes until all your old friends descend on you."  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan pushed through a crowd around his parents with a considerably nervous Alanna.  
  
"Your Majesties," he began. Alanna looked at all the eyes on her, feeling more nervous than she ever had. Their majesties were smiling pleasantly at her, oblivious to who she was. There was a faint whispering in the crowd. It was obvious no one recognised her, and everyone seemed to think that the prince had found some new favourite. "May I present," Jon turned to grin at her "Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau." There was a murmuring amongst the crowd. The king pursed his lips, but Jonathan shot him a warning look and the Queen, seeing the exchange, placed a hand gently upon her husband's arm.  
  
"La…Sir Alanna," the Queen corrected herself. "We are very pleased to welcome you back to our court." The Queen graciously extended a hand, which Alanna kissed. The king rose as well, and Alanna looked up into his eyes. He looked towards his son, who proud, hopeful, and nervous was watching the exchange.  
  
"Welcome, Sir…" the king broke off. "I hardly think 'Sir' is appropriate under the circumstances, Lady Alanna. Save that title for the battle field, for your certainly not dressed as a knight this evening." He smiled gruffly at her and Alanna smiled back.  
  
"Thankyou, your majesties." She said breathlessly. Beside her, Jon was grinning widely.  
  
"We must have a little talk later, dear." The Queen whispered quietly in her ear as Jonathan lead her away.  
  
* * *  
  
* we're just pretending Alanna has had her ears pierced at this point!  
  
* * *  
  
A/N - Ahhh, I am cruel, that's all for today.  
  
I'm sorry to end it here - I didn't really want to break the ball into two pieces, but it could go on indefinitely. Also sorry that there has been so much mushy fussing with dresses and roses in this chapter - I have a feeling next chapter will be stronger.  
  
Next Chapter: The rest of the ball. Who else is there? Will she tell him? How will he react? - you'll just have to wait!  
  
(hopefully not too long)  
  
Please leave a review, you know how much I appreciate it! Or email me if you want to at skysong91@hotmail.com  
  
Thankyou all again! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As usual nothing here is mine (what a pity). It all belongs to Tamora Pierce and I am making no profit from this.  
  
Gee, I never suspected I'd gain so much abuse over that last chapter - but at least it was all because I ended it too soon.  
  
Huge, massive, chocolate coated apologies for not getting more up sooner, but I'm setting out to get it all written and up tonight which is a bit of an undertaking. I'm not just lazy though - I do have several reasons for not updating. It's exams this week and has been a evil quagmire of assessments for the last few weeks. I've also been creatively drained by an original story I've been writing feverishly for the past two weeks. Anyway, I'm back now and hope to keep the updates more regular. I'm also slowly approaching the thought of writing the next chapter of Old Lovers in the near future so watch out for that too.  
  
I'd also like to apologise for the masses of soppiness in chapter five - a little here and there is fine - but I think I went a little overboard.  
  
Thankyou all for the reviews - I loved them - and thankyou for your continuing support.  
  
One of the main reasons for updating this is that I desperately need a beta reader/sounding board for an original story I'm writing. I want someone who can read my drafts and pick up any grammar/spelling errors, but mainly I want help with my plot and characters, and just someone to bounce ideas off and gain perspective on my story. Hopefully someone who'll become as obsessive about it as I am. I don't want someone who'll just say 'I like it - kill off such and such cos they annoy me.' I'm looking for someone who can offer relevant constructive criticism - and doesn't mind a fair bit of reading as it looks like being quiet long. If you're interested please email me - I'm a very friendly person and look forward to hearing from you.  
  
And without further ado:  
  
Alanna's Baby by Blue Mariah  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well." Jonathan exhaled, when they were finally alone. He had drawn her away, ducking and weaving the avoid the glance of friends and courtiers. He lead her into a small round courtyard, closed in by a canopy of bare branches from which hung pale cream lanterns. He turned to face Alanna, surveying her lilac clad form "You look like an angel." He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. She breathed in deeply, revelling the scent of him. It was a masculine scent; a mixture of leather, soft soaps and clean clothes, which reminded her strongly of her page days. She nestled contentedly into his strong embrace.  
  
"You don't look a thing like a knight right now, Sir Alanna." he murmured in her ear. She grinned into his shoulder, wondering how everything had turned so blessedly right.  
  
"I'm quite enjoying being a lady, actually, your highness."  
  
"So am I." He brought his face close to hers, staring intently into her eyes and kissed her tenderly.  
  
She smiled up into his profound blue eyes.  
  
"I mean it, Alanna, I'm really glad you came back, and I don't know why I was carrying on so much."  
  
Alanna looked up in mock flirtation from under lowered lashes.  
  
"Jealousy?" she suggested cheekily.  
  
"Maybe, Lady Knight." Said Jon, regarding her with an intense gaze and as a small smile played around his lips. Alanna smiled, flattered by the attention he was paying her, but slightly bemused by it.  
  
"Why all the fuss, Jon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The carriage and the roses, and the introductions that defy every point of social etiquette we ever had hammered into us?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, toying with a strand of her hair. He looked directly into her eyes "Because I love you, Alanna the Lioness. I was a fool and I almost lost you. I took you for granted and never appreciated everything you were…are." He looked downward, as if abashed. "And I never want to risk that again."  
  
Alanna was taken aback. Such a frank outpouring of feeling was unusual from Jon, but the serious look in his eyes convinced her he was genuine. He drew in a breath as if gathering himself for the finale of his speech.  
  
"I know I pressed the marriage question, which was wrong of me. But, I want you to know, you're the only one I want, and I'll wait for you if I have to. I don't ever want to be without you beside me."  
  
Alanna drew in a deep shaking breath, balancing on the verge of tears as happiness and terror battled inside her. She smiled weakly and blinked a little. Jon looked at her with all the tenderness she'd ever seen in him and wiped her eyes.  
  
She smiled, then laughed a little, and finally clung onto Jonathan as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He clung to her almost as tightly, relieved and overjoyed. He turned her face, and kissed her, the sweetest, most loving kiss they'd ever shared, filled with relief and joy and passion and desperate fear at how close they'd come to never sharing that moment.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you two have made up!" exclaimed a joking voice from behind them. Gary stood in the courtyard gateway, a startled lady in pink on his arm. The pair of lovers broke apart and both laughed at Gary and his astonished lady. They slipped guiltily around the pair and Jon patted his cousin heartily on the back as they left.  
  
Outside they both collapsed into laughter again. It was as if no time had passed since they were carefree youths together. They composed themselves shortly, and Gary came running up behind them.  
  
"Where's your lady friend?" asked Alanna, grinning mischievously.  
  
"That was Lady Gloria, wasn't it Gary?" asked Jon as his cousin blushed crimson. "Head full of air and a chest like…well, saving a lady's presence." He grinned at Alanna, who punched him cheerfully.  
  
"I didn't think that was your type, Gary." Alanna remarked pointedly, a grin threatening to burst onto her face.  
  
The three friends laughed and walked cheerfully into the banquet.  
  
* * *  
  
The guests stood around, waiting for the food to be served. There was a quiet chatter amongst the courtiers, and Alanna was aware that she was attracting attention. She stared resolutely back at the courtiers who stared and whispered about her sudden reappearance.  
  
"Well, well, look who's back." Alanna jumped and turned quickly. Alex had sauntered up behind them. He took Alanna's hand and kissed it. The gesture threw Alanna. None of her friends had reacted this smoothly, but what should she have expected from Alex?  
  
"Alex." She smiled, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Something in the way Alex had looked at her gave her the shivers. He had always had that ability to make her uneasy.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sir Alanna." Said Alex quietly as he slipped away into the crowd and everyone began to take their seats for dinner. Alanna watched him with a worried feeling in her throat.  
  
* * *  
  
It later in the evening, after the banquet when the dancing had started. Alanna was watching, standing quietly to one side of the dance floor. Myles came to stood beside her. She smiled a radiant, happy smile. The first real smile Myles had seen since she returned. He was relieved to see it. He'd been quiet worried about his adoptive daughter, but from the look of things, the little talk he'd had with Jonathan had satisfactorily turned things around.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She glanced around absently and suddenly someone caught her eye.  
  
"Is that…" she began. Myles chuckled.  
  
"I wondered when you two would run into each other." Alanna let out a rather unladylike whoop of delight and ran across the ballroom, throwing herself at her startled brother. He caught her up in his arms and they hugged tightly.  
  
"Alanna!" he exclaimed. "I didn't' know you were back from the desert."  
  
"Last week." She explained. "Why didn't I see you at the banquet?"  
  
"I was…absorbed in my study and forgot the ball." Alanna sighed at her brother's scholarly preoccupation.  
  
"Anyway" said Thom, smartly turning the subject. "It's wonderful to see you." he lowered his voice. "I understand you and his highness had a…shall we say disagreement."  
  
"Yes." Answered Alanna vaguely. Her eye had been caught by Jonathan's gaze across the ball room, and they stood gazing at each other over the throng of people.  
  
"But I see you've made up." Finished her brother, assessing the exchange. "When's the wedding?" he asked jokingly. Alanna looked at him with such alarm that he realised that he's unknowingly touched on something.  
  
"Are…?" he floundered lost of words.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" said Alanna. "No we're not, but…" she looked around her frantically, worried that someone had heard him. "Keep your voice down and your ideas to yourself." She hissed.  
  
Thom raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I can't explain now." she said, begging him to leave that particular subject alone. Thom shook his head in defeat, recognising when he would not gain a skerrick of information out of his secretive twin.  
  
"Anyway, come and talk."  
  
* * *  
  
It was several hours later when Jon dragged Alanna away from her twin and onto the dance floor. He smiled down at her, his hand resting lightly on her waist as he looked into her smiling face.  
  
"Having a nice evening?"  
  
"Yes. It's better to be back than I expected." He pulled her a little closer and Alanna was aware of the spectacle they were making of themselves. Everyone was a little shocked by the closeness of the Prince and his scandalous former squire.  
  
Jon leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing another rustle amongst the watching nobles.  
  
"Got to give them some scandal to talk about." Alanna laughed quietly, resting her head on Jonathan's shoulder. She felt so incredibly comfortable and safe. There were still a lot of problems to be dealt with, but for tonight it was enough that Jon loved her, and that she was here with him.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked quietly though the palace gardens, relieved to be rid of the staring eyes for a while. Eventually they came to a familiar stone bench where they had met once before on such a night. Jon turned to Alanna and she stood on tiptoes, pulling his head close to hers and kissing him softly. His hands wrapped slowly around her, feeling her soft curves through the dress. She surrendered herself to the incredible feeling welling inside her. He kissed her fiercely, pulling her close to him. She clung to him, wanting nothing more than to be held in his arms, and wishing there were no further complications than this, but knowing they were impossible to avoid.  
  
"Jon." She pulled away and the prince kissed and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Jon." She asked, trembling. "Make love to me tonight." He pulled back and looked at her, clearly surprised by her forward request.  
  
"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be without you. I'm so scared"  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern wrinkling his brow.  
  
"I…" she faltered and sat down. "Have you ever thought, Jon, that things might be more complicated that you think?"  
  
"What? Is this about being queen?"  
  
"Sort of, no, yes." Alanna felt lost, plummeting so quickly from rapturous joy to despair and confusion.  
  
"You don't have to worry Alanna. That's not what's important, and it's not what you should think about to make that decision. I'm not asking you to be my queen. I'm asking you to be my wife." He looked at her earnestly. Everything I do is for this kingdom. You, you're the only thing...I feel like I don't have any choice in loving you. It's all I know how to do. I don't do it because I think it's best for the kingdom. I love you for you, and I need you more than anything. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Become an arrogant, snobbish royal?" she suggested. He snorted, but the heavy atmosphere didn't lift. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Something I couldn't figure out…" Jon began quietly. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"What?" asked Alanna, sharply.  
  
"Someone," Jon blushed and she knew he probably meant Myles. "said you had a reason for coming back now, and that when the moment seemed right, I should ask you."  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"There was a reason." She began. The night was very quiet around them, and the air cold and frosty. Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around her. "I have something very important I need to tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N Oooh - I'm cruel again. Will she won't she tell him??? You don't know and neither do I to tell the truth. Hopefully now that my life has slowed down to a reasonably paced roller-coaster I'll have more time to update. Keep hoping and it might happen - that's what I tell myself. Anyway, thankyou all again.  
  
Please, please leave me a review, and if you're interested in being a sort of beta reader-ish person drop me an email with something to do with that in the subject,  
  
looking forward to hearing from you,  
  
Many thanks again to everyone,  
  
BM 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I'm back! And look.yes, I think it's a new chapter! I haven't, despite appearances, disappeared off the face of the planet. I am still around, just horribly busy right now (doing final year of highschool and trying to decide what to do with the rest of my life) Anyway, huge apologies: I really am sorry, for both this and Old Lovers. Sorry it's been so long, but with Fanfiction being down and me being super busy with school and work and other writing and .life, really, I haven't had too much time for this lately. As always I want to say thankyou to every reader who has reviewed - I love every word! Another huge thankyou to any one who's put me on their favourites lists - that is such a wonderful compliment! Hopefully we'll see a new chapter for Old Lovers soon too. Thankyou all again! Anyway, no more babbling: here is chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around her. "I have something very important I need to tell you." she swallowed, looking up, desperately trying to read the emotion in his eyes. "Jonathan!" called a maternal female voice from the terrace. Jonathan looked up, irritation creasing his brow. Alanna, looking, truth to tell, a little thankful, watched him. He started towards the terrace and then turned to look back at her. "I have to." he began. There was a silence They stared at each other for a moment, both with a sense that their future was hanging in the air between them. "Meet me in my room?" Jon asked quietly. Alanna, shivering, nodded silently. Jon looked back at her once more and then sprinted off up to the terrace. Alanna watched him go. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head and wandered off, an anonymous dark female figure walking through the gardens.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan looked irritated as he emerged from the gardens up onto the terrace. The queen stood beaming before him. "Jonathan, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Augusta." a pretty, dark haired girl stood fluttering her lashes some distance off. Jonathan pulled his mother up short. "No, Mother, not now. Not more princesses and subtle hints at what good queen's they'll make, and how important it is to ensure the succession. I know all that, but I'll deal with the succession if and when I decide to." He strode off, and the queen stood helplessly watching as her headstrong son insulted yet another princess.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna paced in Jonathan's rooms. She'd not removed her cape and it swept behind her as she paced up and down practising what she'd say to Jonathan. It was terrifying and she just didn't know how to tell him. She shook herself, exasperated with her nerves. "Just tell him." She muttered. "Tell me what?" asked Jon as he slipped quietly around the door. "I, ah." Alanna looked anxiously at him. She couldn't she just couldn't tell him. "What is it?" "I'm thirsty." She gasped eventually. "Oh." Jonathan looked around for water, wine, or fruit juice. "Ah, I'll get you something to drink." He looked at her, a little puzzled, and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan whistled as he walked back along the corridor to his room, a tumbler of water in his hand. He could have called for a servant, but he didn't want news of him and Alanna sweeping the palace just yet. He opened the door and entered his room. It was empty. He started and looked around. Quickly he checked the small anteroom and behind the dressing screen. Nothing. Where was she? He ventured back into the corridor and looked up and down. Nothing. A page passed him, and he stopped the boy. "Have you seen a lady about?" he questioned. "There's a lot of ladies about tonight, Highness." Jonathan sighed with exasperation. "A lady in purple with red hair?" "The Lioness?" asked the page, awe tinging his voice. "Yes." "Yes, Highness, she passed me in the corridor not five minutes since." "Damn." Jonathan cursed and swung back into his room. That woman was so unpredictable!  
  
* * *  
  
It had just struck the tenth hour of the morning when the door of the dancing dove crashed open. A dark figure stood silhouetted against the light. Solom quickly grabbed at the knife under the counter and the few rouges lazing about rose quickly, shifting into fighting stances. The figure strode forward and Solom recognised George's old friend Jonny. "Jonny" he greeted the young man. 'Jonny' glared at him, obviously furious. "I'd like to see George's guest." He said stiffly, "The Lioness." something dangerous glinted in his eyes. "O'course, I'll just send Milly up to see if she's a'woken yet." "Don't bother." 'Jonny' snapped, striding towards the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna was still dozing. Faithful was a warm weight on her feet and she was just blearily coming awake when the door burst noisily open. She woke very suddenly when she realised who it was. "Jonathan!" He paced around the bed, glaring at her. "What's going on, Alanna? Why did you run away? Are you that scared of spending a night with me?" She gasped angrily and got quickly out of bed. "And you, Jonathan of Conte, are you so pig-headed that you can't even conceive of a woman not wanting to spend the night with you?" A dark head appeared around the door and George grinned at them. "Do ye want to keep it down? The whole o' the city could here ye, never mind every soul in the dove." Alanna scowled at George and he slipped back outside, shutting the door quietly. Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Alanna. "So what is going on?" Alanna lowered her head into her hands. "Look, can I dress first? I'm hardly awake." she looked up pleadingly at him. "An hour?" "And will you still be here if I come back in an hour? I don't think so, tell me now Alanna, or forget about it. Why did you run away last night?" Jonathan folded his arms across his chest, standing in the doorway as if he was blocking any escape attempts. "I didn't run away, I." she paused. Jonathan grasped her shoulders and looked seriously into her face. "Whatever it is, tell me. Nothing could be worse than this. I don't know what's going on, Alanna. You appeared out of no where, and now you're keeping secrets." "I'm not keeping secrets!" she exclaimed. "I just.haven't told you yet. Jon." she looked into his face, knowing this moment could and probably would change everything. "I came back because.I'm going to have a child." She whispered. "Your child." She meant to keep here eyes on his face, to watch his reaction, but no sooner had she spoken, than she dropped her eyes downwards, praying, hoping. "Alanna." He lifted her chin, his voice soft, and looking disbelievingly into her eyes. "My child?" he faltered. She nodded faintly. "My child?" A smile curved his face and he raised a hand to her stomach, placing it over the soft, as yet barely discernible curve. She watched his face as he looked at her body incredulously. He raised his face quickly, eyes alight, smiling. "Marry me?" he gasped, joyous laughter bubbling behind his words "No, Jon, I-" He cut her off, pulling her close "Can't you take a hint, Alanna?" he asked. His tone was excited and Alanna hardly knew how to react, faced with this new excited Jonathan. "I-" she stammered. His hand caressed her face and she felt herself opposition dissolve. "Alanna." He murmured as he pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, savouring the nearness of his body. "Yes." She whispered back, finally realising it was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Jonathan and Alanna emerged from Alanna's rooms. George watched them as they descended the stairs, hand in hand, radiant smiles lighting both faces. "I have to go." Jonathan whispered to her. "State council this afternoon." Alanna nodded. Solom watched them grinning from the counter. Jonathan leaned down and kissed Alanna lingeringly. Jonathan shot a glance at George and Solom and left. Alanna turned to face her friend. "All sorted then?" he asked casually. "Something like that." she replied, grinning. She hurried upstairs. George watched her go, a tear slowly being rent in his heart. She was so obviously happy and it was a bittersweet pain that bit slowly into him. He swallowed and turned away, unable to think of her any longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna spent the rest of the day flitting around the Dove humming. She ventured outside at around four and found her dedicated admirers still hanging around the stable yard. Within minutes the entire group, eight or ten youths by now, were armed with long sticks and were following the Lioness's practiced sword movements. After some time one or two girls emerged from the shadows. They were street urchins, clothed in ragged scraps of material, but there was a fire in their eyes, and they took up the sticks as eagerly as the boys did. After two hours of practicing Alanna shooed them away and went back inside. She sat tiredly and watched as those reluctant to leave moped around outside the dove's doorway. Evening was coming on and the Dancing Dove was beginning to fill. Traders, rogues and others of the city's people were filing in for a drink at the end of a long hard day. Alanna went up stairs to change her clothes and then came and sat with George by the fire, laughing and talking with her old friends. She had passed the whole day aglow, a happiness visible to all bubbling inside her. George watched her, torn between jealousy and happiness for her. The dove was riotous that evening, indeed, several parties were thrown out when it was considered that they had consumed far and away their fill of ale. Alanna watched all the comings and goings, eyes twinkling in the firelight. I'll never be able to leave this, she thought, not forever. I'll sneak down here even when I'm queen. The thought pulled her up sharp. She would be queen. What exactly had she got herself in for? Doubts were beginning to surface in her happiness-numbed mind when a familiar figure approached her from across the room. Jon smiled roguishly at her. "M'lady." "M'lord" she curtsied in mock subordinance . Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Hoots and catcalls erupted around them. Jon grinned. "I think we're making a spectacle of ourselves." Said Alanna. "Hmm," agreed Jonathan, "Maybe we should go up to your room."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N : Ahh, that's all for now. Sorry again that this has been so long in coming. Next chapter? Who knows, but hopefully it will arrive soon. I have a feeling I have a sword fight coming on.interesting. I thought I'd also just answer a few specific questions from reviews of last chapter: Lady Gabriella of Queenscove - hmm, I'd not thought about bringing Liam in (Roger had crossed my mind, but I'm not sure) an interesting idea. Chopstix* - I'm concerned about all this combustion too, hopefully not all my readers have gone up in flames Paige - Hopefully there'll be more of old lovers soon - I do mean to go back to it Alanna/Jonathan - I live in Melbourne too, coincidence or what? Aer - Sorry about all the fluffiness, I'll try to do more 'substance' - (and just a little whisper about the Alanna/Jonathan romance- don't expect it all to be smooth sailing.) Emily of Yarmouthport - .and I like updating, it's all good, isn't it?  
  
Again, so sorry for the long delay, and sorry wasn't even very long, but it was a matter of a short-ish chapter or waiting at least another week Please leave me a review - you know how much I carry on about them - criticism, praise, anything's welcome. Or feel free to email me if you'd rather at skysong91@hotmail.com. Thankyou all for reading, Blue Mariah 


End file.
